Towel
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: Oh curse Ron's fantasies! But of course, It's a good thing his friends with a computer whiz! KR (duh!) 2 Chap Fic.
1. Ron's

Dis: HI! I'm back! And with me I've brought my brand new ficcy!

YAY! It's gonna be a short one though, only 2 chaps. (all my fics are short.)

It's a quick little taste of passion, in a pg-13 fic.

Hope you like!

Jewelie 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watch her. Stare at her. Want her. She stands infront of you, dripping wet.

Wearing nothing, but a towel. 

You see her talking, talking about her feelings, everything she's wanted.

But you just can't hear her.

All you can think about is her, not her words, but herself.

And you watch hungrily as the towel falls with each movement she makes.

She is all that exists in life.

And so is her body, starting to breathe as the towel falls.

Before you can touch her, before you can, sounds form back in your ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stoppable!" It yells "STOPPABLE!"

Ron went back to the real world to see Mr. Barkin, once again, screaming at him.

"Stoppable, this is the THIRD time, THIS WEEK, that you space during my 

important lectures about The cell cycle, and it's importance to your life!

"Sorry Mr. B"

"I'm going to give a weeks worth of detention until you start focusing on more important things 

like LIFE for example, Stoppable, LIFE!"

The whole class snickered at him.

Except a girl, sitting behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Totally harsh intake from Barkin back there, Ron"

" Ah, it's no big." The blond freckled teen replied to his best friend.

"Are you kidding, he gave you a weeks worth dentition, Ron! A whole _week!"_

Ron looked at the red headed cheerleader, who was a crime-fighting cheerleader,

His best friend, and most perfect love obsession, Kim Possible

"Nah forget it, KP, It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Yeah, but Barkin knows that this weekend is the cheer-champs, and we need

you to help us win!"

"Forget it, okay, just do! I'll just find something else to do this Saturday."

Ron walked off, leaving Kim to stare at the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday rolled around, and dentition had just let out, Ron kept dreaming

the same dream in dentition, over and over again!

He had to do SOMETHING!_ Anything, _just to get this fantasy out of his head.

Ron picked up his Kimmunicator, and pushed a button. 

"Wade?"

The young boy slurping a soda looked up at him.

"Oh, hi Ron, what's up? Um, where's Kim?"

"Not here, probably at home. Listen, Wade, dude, can you do me a favor?"

"Name you got it, what do you need?"

"Kim."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? You want it, I make it! Also, please also consider checking out my other

KP fic, preferably 'Ron save Kim'. It seems like the epilogue that I intended on having

is UP. 

Hope you like this fic. I'm currently exploring my Fic writing to the R's.

Love ya bunches,

Jewelie.

(out)


	2. Fantasy

HOORAY! 

Yes, I'm back! I've just been so busy with school and all. And oh yeah, my FLCL (Fooly Cooly) fanfic. (for those of you who have never seen FLCL, I feel so sorry for you)

Anywho, just know that IAM still a Kim Possible Obsesse, kk? Also, please be on the lookout

In the R area, where you can find my future "sick fics!" but until then:

AND NOW THE CONCLUSION OF: Towel

"Okay Ron, I think I've got it!" Wade said as he looked at Ron.

Ron held the Kimmunicator in his hands. 

"Ron, just PLEASE don't use this Kimmunicator anymore!" Wade cried

"I gave it to you for EMERGENCYS, not to ask me to make a Holo-Kim to cure your fantasies!"

"But this is an emergency! I need to get this fantasy out of my head so I can stop getting detention!" 

"Fine, whatever, Ron!" 

"So when do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow, I, uh, need to fix some of the glitches, and uh, get the program ready, yeah, right, the program ready, yeah that."

"Okay Wade, see ya tomorrow." 

(Next Day)

Ron sat on his bed. He was so scared. He felt kind of bad about this whole Holo Kim thing.

^ Maybe I can just back out now ^ he thought to himself. ^ No, I can't now. I have to face this! ^

"Ron?"

He looked up, Holo Kim was there, in the doorway.

"Wearing nothing but a towel."

^Wow, Wade did a good job on making her look wet. ^

She came to the bed, soaking wet.

^ I can't…. ^

She opened her mouth to speak.

^Not like this…^ 

But before a word came out of her mouth….

"NO!"

"Ron!?"

"Not like this.."

"Ron please, I.."

"No! What your going to say are words that the real Kim would never say to me!

She doesn't see me in that light, and I can't lie to myself!"

Holo Kim looked down on the ground.

"so just go okay, go!"

"but ron,

"I SAID GO!"

Ron began to cry on a pillow.

Holo Kim looked down at Ron.

Ron felt something drip down his head.

He looked up, and saw holo Kim's hair, dripping on his.

"wait, your not…."

"Holo?"

"yeah."

He looked up at her.

"Ron, It's really me."

"but you, how, how did you know?"

"Wade told me."

"Wade?"

Kim giggled. "Yes, Wade."

"But how could, I mean…"

Kim put a finger to Ron's lips.

"It doesn't matter."

Her lips touched his.

"Nothing matters anymore."

He stared at her, speechless.

"Ron, I know we been friends for along time, but Ron, I want to be with you! I can't let my feelings totally separate me and you. At first, I was scared it would ruin our friendship, and you would never let me live it down."

Ron felt something, different

"But, when Wade told me about this thing, and your feelings, I was relived! I could finally tell you how I truly feel."

Ron knew why it was different all the sudden. He was hanging on to every word she said.

"I love you Ron."

Unlike his fantasy, Ron only knew one reason in life. 

And that reason, was wearing nothing but a towel.

"I love you too Kim. I always have, and always will."

And with those words, Kim's towel fell off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Love me, hate me, do what you want.

In vain and sin, does your body ache?

You are my heart and my soul

My abbreviate.

For I can take you all the places, you've wanted to go,

for so long. ~

****

For so long

By Jeweliana Felica Topaz 

(out)


End file.
